


gonna leave this world for a while

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan give Rex some love and reassurance. Explicit continuation of "After You" chapter inthe law of our being





	gonna leave this world for a while

**Author's Note:**

> title from "free falling" by tom petty because i'm easily amused like that.

Skywalker and Tano had already laughingly tossed themselves into freefall, and Rex’s heart was skittering under his ribs. His mind was full of the groud rushing up at him fast - so fast - too fast, and sometimes, in his mind, they don’t catch him. He was disposable, only a soldier, only a clone, and sometimes - sometimes -

“Rex?” a soft Coruscanti inflected voice broke into his spiraling anxiety, and he looked into soft blue eyes. He’s Rex. He’s a person. He’s a person and his name was Rex, and there was a Jedi who adored him. 

“I - there was -” Rex stammered, but he couldn’t get it out. It wasn’t their fault he’s so afraid. They _had_ caught him after all. 

“Point Rain,” Cody said understandingly. He was one of the few people Rex had spoken to afterwards, had held Rex through the nightmares when they surfaced. Obi-Wan looked to Cody in question. “I’ll explain later,” Cody promised. “Suffice to say I’ll go first so Rex sees that you’ll land me safely.” Obi-Wan blanched, opening his mouth before snapping it shut. 

“Of course, after you, gentlemen,” Obi-Wan said. He strode to the edge, and Cody nodded, following a step behind. At the edge, Cody didn’t even slow, just let himself drop, Obi-Wan flung out his hand, and Rex raced to the edge to watch the descent. Cody didn’t slow much until about a body length above the ground. He landed in a controlled crouch though, and rose without hesitation. “Slower?” Obi-Wan offered, and Rex swallowed thickly. 

“Slower,” Rex agreed, feeling uncomfortably like he was admitting to weakness. Obi-Wan turned to him, leaning his forehead against the smooth plastoid shell of Rex’s helmet. 

“I will do my utmost to ensure your safety Rex. What will reassure you?” Obi-Wan asked gently. 

“I - I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” Rex admitted. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, expression pained as he nodded. 

“You know that if I could-”

“I know you would,” Rex said. He reached up, cupping Obi-Wan’s bearded cheek. “It’s not a matter of trusting you General. It isn’t rational at all.” Obi-Wan grimaced but nodded again. 

“Very well. I’ll hold you the whole way down,” Obi-Wan promised. Rex nodded, and then he jumped. Something that couldn’t be the wind - too warm and steady and strong - wrapped around him, and he gasped sharply as he began to slow. He landed as if stepping down from a LAAT/i, and a moment later, Obi-Wan hit dirt at his side, landing in a three-point crouch and accepting Rex’s hand to rise. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Rex, then ostentatiously brushed the nonexistent dirt from his shoulders before turning to Anakin, face darkening with displeasure.

“General,” Rex said, and Obi-Wan turned back to him, glower fading away. “It’s not worth it sir,” he said. 

“You’re worth it,” Obi-Wan argued firmly. “You’re very much worth it cyare. You’re not replaceable. Not ever.”

“When have I ever-” Anakin began, and promptly shut his mouth at Obi-Wan’s glare. 

“Actions speak far louder than words Padawan,” Obi-Wan said firmly. 

“Point Rain,” Ahsoka remembered grimly, and Anakin grimaced. 

“That - we were just joking Rex,” Anakin said, and Rex shrugged uncomfortably. 

“A joke?” Obi-Wan said disbelievingly. “Anakin, have I ever led you to believe that making a man fear for his life is amusing? That -” he had to turn away, hands fisted at his side, before he said something he’d regret later. He knew his Padawan was reckless, had never been one to calculate risks. But this casual disregard of life - had the war done this? Hardened his tender-hearted Padawan into a killer? Obi-Wan almost retched at the thought. 

“I - I can see that - wasn’t my smartest decision,” Anakin offered, hand ruffling through his shaggy hair. “It won’t happen again? We needed to get down fast Obi-Wan, I wasn’t thinking, that was all. And we did catch him.” Rex swallowed, unable to look at his General. 

“Rex, if you’d like to make a formal complaint,” Obi-Wan offered gently, and Rex shook his head. 

“I don’t - I never wanted to be trouble,” Rex said hoarsely. It went unspoken that the vode were trained to think of themselves as less, as disposable; that Rex didn’t wholly disagree with what his General had done. They’d needed a quick way down. And he was replaceable. 

“You’re not replaceable,” Obi-Wan all but growled, as if he’d heard the thought. Rex wasn’t sure he hadn’t, but that fierce reassurance - it couldn’t take the fear away. Nothing but time and re-learning how to trust his General could do that. But it still touched him, how deeply Obi-Wan cared. 

“Full debrief tonight,” Cody said quietly in Rex’s helmet comm. Rex tipped his head slightly in deference. It wouldn’t really be a debrief, Rex knew. Cody was inviting him to spend decompression time together. Rex sort of zoned for the rest of the extraction, trusting Cody to look after him, get him safely where he needed to be. He dialed back in leaning against Cody under the sonics in what was clearly the General’s berth; only Jedi got private ‘freshers. 

Turning into Cody’s strength, Rex wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and just clung for a while. Cody’s broad palm rubbed soothing circles over his back, and Rex let the panic of earlier wash through and out of him. Finally he stopped shaking, and Cody steered him out into the main room of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“What do you need?” Obi-Wan asked, pressing himself against Rex. 

“I - hold me,” Rex admitted huskily, and Obi-Wan embraced him, warm arms around Rex’s waist, mouth pressing soft kisses against Rex’s neck. Cody wrapped himself around both of them, nuzzling against Rex’s ear. 

“Anything you want tonight vod’ika,” Cody rumbled reassuringly, and Rex relaxed just a little more. 

“Need you ori’vod,” Rex said, “slow, but I need to be yours, safe.” Cody nodded, kissing Rex’s head. 

“That’s what you’ll get then,” Cody promised. “Bunk?” Rex nodded, and Cody steered the three of them to the bed. Rex ended up seated on the edge of the bunk with Obi-Wan at his feet, Cody kneeling behind him. Rex leaned back into Cody, gently tugging at Obi-Wan until their Jedi climbed into Rex’s lap and plastered himself against Rex’s front, kissing him deep and slow. 

Cody eased back, guiding Rex to lay down on his side with Obi-Wan still pressed against him. Gently Cody kissed Rex’s neck and shoulders, rubbing his back and sides, down his flanks and then over around on his stomach. Rex relaxed further, letting them care for him. 

“So good for me,” Cody rumbled affectionately, kissing behind Rex’s ear. The last bit of tension drained from Rex under Cody’s hands, and he moaned softly as Cody began to tease, massaging his buttocks and stroking into his crease. “So good vod’ika.” Obi-Wan let out a tremulous moan as Rex clutched him tighter, their kissing turning hungry. “You too cyar’ika,” Cody murmured, “why don’t you give Rex that sweet mouth of yours.” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed breathlessly, pulling away to kiss Rex’s throat, his chest. “Please Rex?” he asked, and Rex groaned, nodding wordlessly. Obi-Wan kissed Rex’s muscular chest just over the heart, then shifted down the bed. Rex groaned deeply as Obi-Wan’s mouth teased his cock, just breathing over him for a moment before flickering brushes of that talented tongue moved over the head of Rex’s erection. 

“That’s it cyar’ika,” Cody encouraged, watching Obi-Wan tease Rex. 

“Cody,” Rex almost whinged, and Cody chuckled, but finally slid the finger that had been teasing Rex’s rim inside. 

“That what you want?” Cody asked solicitously, and Rex let out a garbled sound of pleasure. Cody let out that filthy chuckle, mouthing at Rex’s muscular shoulder. Rex turned slightly, kissing Cody’s temple. Slowly, Cody opened Rex up, teasing him and directing Obi-Wan in turn. Obi-Wan kept Rex on edge, sucking and licking skillfully but not giving Rex what he needed for orgasm. 

“Please Cody,” Rex rasped, reaching back to grasp Cody’s hip. 

“I have you,” Cody promised, and slowly pushed in to the hilt. Rex groaned deeply, shuddering as Cody filled him. “So good vod’ika, so good for me.” Their legs tangled together as Cody thrust lazily in and out. Rex kept one hand on Cody’s flank, feeling the muscle bunch and flex. Pleasure hazed Rex’s mind, the warm strength of Cody wrapped around him, filling him, of Obi-Wan as he sucked Rex’s cock, rubbed his hands over the firm muscle of Rex’s thighs. 

Rex let it take him, let the pleasure swamp his brain. Everything felt so good like this, soft and a little distant. The feeling from earlier welled back up around them all, Obi-Wan’s pleasure wrapping around them like a blanket of affection. Rex moaned, close to orgasm, but not entirely sure he wanted to come; he wanted this to last forever, his lovers a willing buffer between him and the world. 

“Slower,” Rex managed to gasp out, and Obi-Wan moaned, pulling away to kiss at the soft skin where Rex’s thigh met his torso. Cody’s familiar hand slipped down to cup Rex’s erection, pulling gently at his balls to stave off orgasm. “Make it last,” Rex requested. 

“You’re in charge sweetheart,” Cody affirmed. “I’ll draw it out as long as I can.” Obi-Wan crawled back up the bed to kiss Rex sweetly, and Rex was happy to nibble at their Jedi’s soft mouth, to kiss and kiss and kiss until his lips were slick and jaw was aching. 

“Beautiful,” Rex murmured at one of their partings, smoothing his thumb along the rise of Obi-Wan’s cheekbone, the curve of his orbital. Obi-Wan flushed, pushing into Rex’s touch, and Rex had to pull him in for another breath stealing kiss. Obi-Wan mewled against him, kissing eagerly, hands tracing over Rex repeatedly, caressing arms and chest and flank. 

Again Rex let the pleasure wash up around him, holding and kissing Obi-Wan, being held and kissed by Cody. Cody varied his rhythm, slow, deep rolls of his hips, holding himself tight against Rex when he was hilt deep. Quiet praise murmured against Rex’s ear, soft lips moving against his skin. Everything felt impossibly good. How long, Rex wondered distantly, how long had he been held between these two, loved so tenderly he thought his heart might crack? 

“Cody,” Rex gasped, out, and Cody knew what he needed, pushed in a little harder, shifted his hold to stroke Rex’s cock a bit more firmly. “Yes,” Rex encouraged, pushing back, and then he was moaning as Obi-Wan kissed down his front again, wrapping that sweet wet mouth around Rex’s cock and sucking. Obi-Wan pulled off with a whimper and laved warm stripes up Rex’s shaft, then dipped down and sucked on his balls before tonguing at the sensitive slit and head. 

“Pfassk yes,” Rex urged, hand tangling in Obi-Wan’s hair and guiding him to take more. Obi-Wan let out a soft sound of pleasure and let himself be pushed down on Rex’s cock, swallowing every centimeter as Rex began to fuck that warm mouth. Obi-Wan moaned, taking Rex deep without protest, and between that and Cody’s well aimed thrusts, Rex couldn’t last long. He came with a low groan, pouring his seed down Obi-Wan’s throat. 

“So good Rex,” Cody gasped, and then he was coming too, hips hitching against Rex’s as he orgasmed. They just lay there for a long moment, wallowing in the afterglow, hips undulating gently. Cody clung to Rex from behind, both of them enjoying the rare closeness. Rex pulled Obi-Wan back up into his arms, just holding their Jedi at first. 

“You haven’t come,” Rex realized sleepily when Obi-Wan fidgeted in his arms. 

“That’s not important,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Tonight was for you.”

“And I want you to come,” Rex ordered, and Obi-Wan mewled softly, shivering with need. “Show me,” he urged, and with a flush, Obi-Wan shifted, spreading his legs and stroking his erection hard and fast, keening as he hurriedly pulled himself off. “Slow down,” Rex ordered, reaching down to cup Obi-Wan’s balls and shaft. “There you go sweetheart,” he murmured, watching Obi-Wan hump his hand. “Feels good?”

“Always feels good when it’s you Rex,” Obi-Wan said gently, and leaned up to kiss Rex as he came with a quiet moan. 

“Always,” Cody echoed, nuzzling against Rex. Sticky, sated, and tangled between his lovers, Rex smiled, and let the warmth of the afterglow drag him under.


End file.
